


Sunday Morning

by Pentobarbital_Mojito



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 表海
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentobarbital_Mojito/pseuds/Pentobarbital_Mojito





	Sunday Morning

“海马君，已经早上了哦？”  
经过数次的轻声呼唤，身边的人依然没有要醒来的迹象。明明大多数时间，工作繁忙的海马濑人都要醒得更早一些。有时即便他直到凌晨天微亮的时刻才结束工作，第二天武藤游戏睁开双眼的时候，身边也只剩下寝具上留下的些许褶皱，连对方的体温都没剩下多少。今天这样的状况倒是有些少见，也许是因为之前的项目终于告一段落，海马能稍微休假一阵了。  
武藤游戏悄悄凑近，对方一向以强硬印象示人的轮廓在此时看上去柔和不少，清浅的呼吸声和微张的嘴唇让他莫名心动不已。用手指缓慢靠过去，扑到指尖上的温热吐息进一步燃起了方才的火花。既然已经确认了恋人关系，这么做应该没问题吧？游戏贴上对方的嘴唇，在浅尝辄止的亲吻过后，又忍不住思考起来，如果海马君现在醒来，是会推开还是回应自己呢？也许是眷恋对方的温度，又或许是想试试看对方到什么程度会苏醒，他舔湿对方的上唇，试探着深入进去，用羽毛扫过一般的轻微力度探寻着内侧敏感的黏膜。海马的喉间漏出一声轻叹，眉头下意识地皱了饿，却还是没有睁开双眼。游戏停下动作观察片刻，海马不仅没有醒来，原本被亲吻打乱的呼吸也渐渐恢复了平稳。  
武藤游戏眨眨眼睛，钻进被子里。将恋人的睡裤褪下的途中，能感受到稍显僵硬的肌肉。早晨自然的身体反应将内裤顶起一块，仅仅是抚慰腿根和腰侧的皮肤，漏出的前液就让布料染上水痕。随着动作逐渐大胆起来，手臂下对方的长腿似乎无意识地绷紧又放松着，是在梦境中感受到了什么，还是已经要醒来了呢？一开始微凉的小腿和脚踝，也逐渐被他的温度侵染，四周的狭小空间开始热了起来。  
抱歉，海马君！在内心谢罪后，武藤游戏掀起覆盖海马濑人下半身的被子，堆到上面。他内心忐忑地看了看对方的脸，总是投来冰冷视线的双眼依然紧闭着，只是呼吸声重了一些。缓慢扯下对方下身最后一层布料，抬起对方双腿的同时，武藤游戏再次决心在骨骼停止生长前多喝牛奶。  
他拧开方才从枕头下掏出的小瓶子，透明的液体在掌心捂热后，随着指尖深入后穴。许久没有被撑开的地方果然又紧了很多，和最初的时候似乎没有什么区别。看来扩张的工序无论何时都不能省了。对方光滑的黏膜仿佛要吸附住那样压迫住他试图前进的手指，过量的润滑在来回抽动的过程中被挤出咕啾咕啾的暧昧水声，顺着臀缝滑到腰际，又在身下的床单上浸出一片深色。故意在里面张开手指的时候，他似乎一瞬间听到了些什么。可是一旦仔细去注意动静，周围却又恢复了安静。  
差不多可以了吧？  
“我进去了哦。”自己也差不多忍到极限了，武藤游戏小声提醒道，挺入自己硬到发痛的性器。对方的腰突然从床上弹起来，试图踹开他的同时震惊地瞪大双眼：“游戏，到底怎么……快给我出去！”  
“放松一点，好疼……终于醒了吗？”  
“你这混蛋突然发什么疯？”  
“很久没做了嘛。明明是在交往的，却一直没什么时间在一起，海马君难道就不会觉得寂寞吗？”  
“哼，那种无聊的事情……”  
然而在海马说出更多挖苦的话之前，那颗海星脑袋就低下去，抢到了一个亲吻。在勾住对方的脖颈让这个吻继续深入的同时，方才中断的下半身动作也继续起来。  
没过多久，因为姿势原因有些辛苦的海马就喘着气推开了他，扭过头不再看他：“快点结束，你这混蛋每次都要磨磨蹭蹭做很久，之后的工作会受影响。”  
“好的，那个……既然已经醒了，激烈一点的话也没关系吧？”  
“哼，随便你。”  
游戏俯身下去，舔湿他的胸口后又揉弄着浅褐色的突起。右手圈住对方依然没能释放的阴茎，随着抽动的节奏照顾着胀起的脉络。对方小幅度地挣扎片刻后，试图扯开他的手：“不要……一起……很奇怪……快点给我结束掉，这些就免了。”  
“可是，我想让海马君也觉得舒服，”游戏并不听他的话，反而动得更卖力了：“喜欢哪里，这里吗？还是，更深一点？”  
“不是说过吗，不需要什么都向我确认！”  
“因为我不想做会让你讨厌的事情。”  
“再啰嗦下去，我就真的要讨厌你了。”  
“可是接下来的问题真的很重要。”  
“什么？”  
“海马君想被射在哪里呢？”  
“你这混蛋，居然没用套子？”  
“之前的刚好用完了……还没来得及买新的。对不起，实在不行的话，我……”他松开按在海马腰上的手，作势要拔出去。  
“够了游戏！就这样……射在里面。”海马气急败坏地磨着牙，枕侧的床单已经被抓得乱糟糟。眼瞳和胸口都泛着水光，腿间和小腹更是一片泥泞不堪，粘稠的精液和滑腻的润滑液混在一起，由于性器填满了里面，被挤出的液体从穴的边缘满溢出来。  
“太好了，海马君也去了呢，果然还是舒服的吧？”  
游戏再度低头下去，迎面过来的却是对方的巴掌：“给我适可而止！”  
他跪坐在床上，看着海马艰难地起身下床，朝浴室的方向过去。  
沿着大腿内侧淌下的白浊差一点就要弄脏昂贵的实木地板，虽然它的价值对海马濑人来说并不算什么。游戏胆战心惊地看他踏进浴室，摔上门，思忖片刻还是悄悄跟了过去。  
海马濑人撑着浴室的墙，纤长的手指探入身体里，努力挖出被释放在深处的种子，然而以自己的角度实在是无法完成。  
“也让我来帮忙吧？”游戏正面迎接了对方眼刀的洗礼，红着脸靠了过去。撑开瑟缩着的小孔，粉红的内壁仿佛还不满足一般吸紧他的手指。  
“稍微忍耐一下哦，因为射得有点深呢。”  
温热的液体顺着被撑开的甬道滴落下去，从海马几乎全身的神经末梢席卷而上的空虚感和此刻被游戏的目光所注视的羞耻感都化作在血管内游走的电流，让忍住双腿的颤抖这件事变得越发困难起来。  
“你这混蛋……”由于腿发软没能坚持下去的海马愤怒地把游戏按倒在地，可惜浴室里并没有决斗盘，决斗怪兽也不会愿意出现在这样的场合。  
“给我好好负起责任来！”海马公司的社长用力锤响游戏耳边的瓷砖，皱眉看着对方腿间不知何时又元气满满的器官，抓紧充血的前端坐了上去。  
“我会全力以赴的，海马君。”  
“哼，我会让你明白不自量力有多愚蠢。”  
“それはどうかな？”  
END


End file.
